1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to emission of light.
2. Background
A light emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor device that converts current into light. The wavelength of emitted light varies based on the semiconductor material used, and more specifically based on the band-gap of the semiconductor material. LEDs are commonly used as light sources for displays, vehicles, and other illumination applications. However, improvements are needed in their design, performance, and manufacture.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.